chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyler Capet
Kyler Capet is a minor character used by Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is the twelfth child of Avril and Phillippe Capet, and their fifth son. Caleb is his older quintruplet brother, and Levi, Chase and Vyasah Capet are his younger brothers. He was born a vampire (3/4 Type 1 and 1/4 Type 2) and he will have no extra gift. He is also a member of the Firelock Coven. Appearance As a child, Kyler will be blonde, and have very bright blue eyes. However, as he ages, he will lose his pale skin and blonde hair, darkening when he reaches the physical age of ten or eleven, and when he is an adult, his hair will be a very similar shade to that of his younger brother, Levi. Since he is only three quarters Type 1, Kyler will be very tanned as an adult. He will grow to 5ft 9, before stopping, making him one of the shortest in his family and he will be very muscular, although he will not be very board shouldered or imposing physically. Kyler will be quite concerned with his appearance, normally choosing skinny jeans, with untucked shirts, although at any opportunity given, he will not bother wearing any shirt at all. Ability Since he is three quarters Type 1 and a quarter Type 2, he possess most of the characteristics of his race. He will be able to run at incredible speeds from birth, moving at such speeds he will be invisible to the human eye, and he will also have enhanced strength. This will be his most developed trait, and he will be stronger than most vampires. Other traits like durabilility and reflexes will be enhanced as well, and his senses are amazing. Harming him will be difficult, but he will heal rapidly from almost any injury anyway, and is immortal. Kyler has no extra gift. Family & Relationships Kyler is the son of Avril and Phillippe Capet, making him a member of the Capet Family and the Firelock Coven, and he is one of their quintuplet sons. He also has one living uncle on his maternal side, Dean Ellana. He has many siblings: *Jack Capet is his oldest brother *Summer and Autumn Capet are his older twin sisters *Dean, Samuel and Lowri Capet are his older triplet siblings *Phoebe, Stella, Carina and Danielle Capet are his older quadruplet sisters *Caleb, Levi, Chase and Vyasah Capet are his quintuplet brothers *Drew, Annie May, Stefan, Chris, Ashley and Laurie Capet are his younger sextruplet siblings Personality Kyler will be the opposite to his brother, Caleb. He will be very funny, and often use humour as a defense mechanism to avoid closeness and awkward situations. He will be a very loud and outgoing boy, and often oversee the feelings of others by mistake, but he will also be very determined. Etymology The name Kyler is a modern American English name, and although it has no certain meaning, it is often believed to share the meaning of Tyler. However "tile layer; tile maker" has no reference to Kyler at all. Like all of his siblings, he has no middle name. His surname, Capet, will mean "head; leader" or "cape". While the name is originally belonging to the French Royal Family, Caleb is a member of the Firelock Coven, the leaders of the Vampire world, and this meaning could be a reference to their rule. Brief History Kyler is the twelfth child of Avril and Phillippe Capet. He was the second born of their quintruplet sons, with around four minutes between him and his older brother, Caleb. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters